


a rainy day

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: A rainy day and a reunion after several years
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	a rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> me writing so much fluff and stuff in this summer challenge (lj comm) and ... well think about ... "kuroo and yaku should have a moment in this!" sooo yeah ^-^
> 
> only fluff for these two <3

Actually, he had only wanted to go home on the fastest way, through this stupid rain.  
But he hadn’t expected to run into someone on his way home, of all people, whom he hadn’t seen for several years. On top of that, he had to smile a little when he saw the other one like that, soaked a little by the rain, leaning against a house wall to wait it out.  
He moved towards the other, feeling that he didn’t notice him, so he leaned against the wall next to him for a moment, under the small roof, and let his umbrella hang a little to one side.  
„You look like a soaked cat, abandoned in the rain,“ he said with a smile as he gave him a side glance.  
„What? How-“, the other turned his head towards him while talking, widened his eyes for a moment before he brushed his soaked hair to the side. Apparently they were still as unruly as ever. „Yakkun? What are _you_ doing here?“  
„Probably finding a stray cat,“ Morisuke replied, shrugging his shoulders, holding his umbrella out to him, „would you like to come along, Kuroo? It’s not so far away.“  
Kuroo blinked at him for a moment before he sighed and finally just shrugged his shoulders a little imperceptibly.  
Morisuke tilted his head, but ignored the silence between them while they continued walking together. Something had happened and actually he had expected a reply or something, not this silence of Kuroo of all people.  
Still he said nothing until they arrived at his front door and he rummaged for his key. They could still talk about it later when Kuroo had warmed up a bit.  
„Hey, Yaku...“ he started just before Morisuke could even make a move to unlock the door, „it’s strange, isn’t it?“  
„What?“, Morisuke muttered and blinked as Kuroo grabbed his wrist and turned him over to face him while holding the umbrella with his other hand, „Kuroo-“,  
„That you only miss something when you don’t see each other anymore,“ Kuroo said calmly after that, looking at him so directly that he had bent over a bit to him.  
„Kuroo. Let’s go inside, you’ll catch a cold,“ Morisuke replied a little faster and also a little, to distract it from the fact that it triggered something inside him that he was so close to him.  
He felt a brief touch of Kuroo’s lips on his forehead before the other one moved back a - much too small - inch.  
Morisuke swallowed and turned directly, felt him blushing, so he set about opening the front door so they could finally get out of the rain. Did it really have to take practically four or five years until Kuroo noticed that he felt something for him? Or what was that? Hadn’t he been able to hide the whole third year during the Nekoma that he had been in love with the other one? That he was still in love when he noticed his feelings now?  
„I’ve missed you, Yaku,“ Kuroo whispered behind him as they entered the apartment and shortly afterwards he felt Kuroo pressing him against the wall, „I never thought I’d miss you so much...“  
Morisuke swallowed when he felt the other one so close, so he pushed him away. „You should take a shower and put on warmer clothes before you really catch a cold. We can talk afterwards.“ At least that’s what he hoped. And he hoped that he’d calmed down in the meantime.  
„Fine,“ Kuroo replied, smiling broadly at him anyway and giving him a short kiss, „but you won’t run away after this.“  
Morisuke blinked after him as he only saw Kuroo go into the bathroom while he put a finger on his lips and stopped for a moment just leaning against the wall. This was no damn childhood dream he had here, was it? That he found a wet, stray cat in the rain and took it with him because it was his crush from high school, wasn’t it?  
Maybe he should have said something a lot sooner. Maybe then he wouldn’t have lost sight of the other one for years.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter :3](https://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
